Sebuah Ingatan
by De Hiraishin
Summary: Kisah pemuda yang kehilangan ingatan tentang teman kecilnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Kemudian pemuda itu di datangi oleh wanita misterius yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya./OOC/AU/GA-JE/Humor garing


**Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Naruto x Ino**

 **Genre(s) : Romance, Friendship**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Warning(s) : OOC, Alternate Universe, Ga-Je, Humor garing, Ide Mainsetrum, etc.**

 **Summary :**

 **Kisah pemuda yang kehilangan ingatan tentang teman kecilnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Kemudian pemuda itu di datangi oleh wanita misterius yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Peringatan Jika Kalian Tidak Suka Dengan Cerit Ini, Segera Tekan Tombol Back**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya ini, kini di depannya berdiri seorang wanita cantik yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya. Ia tak habis pikir mimpi apa semalam sampai ada wanita cantik yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya itu.

Belum sempat ia berbicara, wanita itu segera berhambur memeluk Naruto begitu erat. Naruto yang tak mengerti hanya diam. Semua hal yang dilakukan wanita cantik itu membuat dirinya gagal paham.

Begitu lama wanita itu memeluk Naruti tanpa berkata apapun. Naruto yang akhirnya kesal pun melepas paksa pelukan dari wanita itu. Naruto memegang kedua bahu wanita itu dan sedikit mendorong agar wanita itu menjaga jarak darinya.

"Siapa kau?" Hanya itu kata yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Wanita itu bergeming, menatap intens Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa risih ditatap terus pun bersuara, "Apa kau bisu? Cepat katakan siapa kau?"

Wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti, "Sudah lama ya!"

"Hah!"

Naruto yang tak sabaran, segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan wanita yang tak jelas asal-usulnya itu.

"Kau masih tidak berubah, Naruto!" Ucap wanita itu.

Naruto berhenti berjalan.

Menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, "Kenapa kau tau namaku? Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

Wanita itu berjalan ke arah Naruto dan mulai mensejajarkan dirinya di samping Naruto.

"Masa lupa sih! Ini aku lho! Aku!" Jawab wanita itu sekenaknya.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah amat sangat kesal hari ini dan sekarang malah ditambah dengan hadirnya wanita tak jelas kurang kerjaan yang mengklaim bahwa dirinya mengenal Naruto.

"Sudahlah nona! Kalau kau tak mau memberi tau namamu juga tak apa! Tapi jangan pernah menemuiku lagi dan mengaku-ngaku bahwa kau mengenalku!" Ancam Naruto.

Wanita itu sedikit gelagapan saat Natuto sedikit mengancam bahwa dirinya tidak boleh bertemu lagi dengan Naruto.

Wanita itu akhirnya mengalah dan memberi tau identitas siapa dirinya.

"Baiklah.. baiklah, namaku Ino! Yamanaka Ino! Kau ingat tidak." Ucap wanita bernama Ino pada Naruto.

"Ino? Aku tidak punya kenalan bernama Ino!" Sanggah Naruto cepat.

"Ish, kau ini. Masa lupa sih! Aku cinta pertama mu tau." Seru Ino.

"Dan?" Naruto berkata cepat.

Ino sedikit jengkel dengan jawaban cepat dan singkat dari Naruto, ia lalu mendapat sebuah ide dan seringai muncul di bibir sexy wanita berambut pirang panjang itu.

"Dan aku telah mengandung anakmu. Aku mencarimu untuk bertanggung jawab akan kehamilanku." Ucap Ino dengan seringai yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh Naruto.

"A-apa! Kau gila ya. Aku tidak pernah meniduri wanita, apalagi membuat hamil. Jangan mengada-ada deh!" Teriak Naruto.

Kesal. Sangat jelas terpatri dari wajah wanita bernama Ino itu. Dirinya tidak bisa membodohi pria didepannya ini.

"Hiks..Hiks..Hiks, padahal kau berkata akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu waktu itu, tapi apa sekarang! Kau.. kau pria brengsek yang tidak mau mengakui perbuatanmu!" Teriak Ino. Tangisan dari wanita itu pun pecah.

Banyak pejalan kaki di area itu memandang Ini dengan kasihan dan memandang Naruti dengan tatapan marah dan jijik. Naruto yang menyadari dirinya jadi pusat perhatian pun melotot tak percaya. Dan wanita bernama Ino itu menunduk dalam sesenggukan setelah tangusannya mereda, tapi dibalik itu semu wanita itu sedang tertawa senang atas hasil akting _briliant_ nya.

Naruto merutuki kebodohannya karena masuk kedalam perangkap yang di pasang oleh rubah betina macam Yamanaka Ino ini.

"Hiks..Hiks..Hiks, apa kau masih tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas bayi tak berdosa ini. Apa aku harus menggugurkannya." Rancau Ino yang masih dalam akting tingkat dewanya.

Naruto ingin membantah ucapan Ino dengan keras tapi, dirinya ingat bahwa sekarang ini ia dan Ino berada di troroar pinggir jalan yang banyak dilewati oleh pejalan kaki. Dan sialnya, drama Naruto dan Ino mendapat banyak respon dari para pejalan kaki.

"Oke..Oke.. aku kalah dan kau menang. Sekarang apa mau mu sebenarnya." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak kah kau dengar tadi. Aku ingin pertanggung jawaban atas bayi ini." Ucap Ino santai.

"Begini ya nona! Seumur hidup aku itu tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita apalagi sampai membuatnya hamil dan juga aku tidak punya kenalan bernama Yamanaka Ino. Kalau kau masih menyangkalnya aku perlu bukti kuat akan semua ucapanmu." Jelas Naruto.

"Namikaze Naruto, sangat suka ramen, tidak menyukai banyak hal, tanggal lahir sepuluh oktober, dua puluh lima tahun lalu.. mempunyai orang tua bernama Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Saat kecil dulu sering menangis karena rebutan mainan dengan adiknya yang bernama Konohamaru." Ucap Ino panjang lebar.

Naruto tersentak karena semua yang dikatan Ino itu benar adanya. Sekarang Naruto mau tak mau harus mempercayai ucapan wanita bernama Ino itu benar.

"K-kau! Dari mana kau tau semua itu." Ucap Naruto sedikit menyentak.

"Sungguh kau ingin tau! Kau tak pernah berubah sedikit pun dari dulu." Ucap Ino.

Naruto masih tak mengerti akan ucapan dari Ino. Ia merasa perkataan wanita bernama Ino itu terlalu banyak mengandung teka-teki yang ia tak mengerti.

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya padamu nona! Sebenarnya siapa kau? Sepertinya kau sangat mengenalku." Ucap Naruto.

Ino tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto, "Kau itu bodoh atau kehilangan ingatan sih!"

Ino masih menatap wajah bingung pria di depannya dengan tenang. Ia merasa menang karena telah membuat seorang Naruto kebingungan.

"Tokyo tower, lima belas tahun lalu. Apa kau masih ingat!" Ino berkata lagi. Kini wanita itu sedikit memberikan _clue_ untuk Naruto.

"Lima belas tahun lalu!?" Ulang Naruto. Pria berwajah tampan itu mulai memutar rekaman memori-memori lamanya di dalam otaknya.

"Dress hijau, rambut pirang pendek, muka bulat, miniatur Gundam, permen lolipop, bunga sakura, anak laki-laki memakai kaos berwarna hitam bergambar pusaran air, dan setangkai mawar." Ucap Ino memberikan sedikit _clue_ lagi pada Naruto.

Naruto kembali memutar kembali memorinya dan mengingat _clue_ dari Ino, sedikit lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Naruto untuk memproses jalannya otaknya.

Wanita itu sedikit kecewa pada Naruto, karena sudah diberi banyak sekali petunjuk tapi masih belum ingat juga. Ino yang kesal memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras.

Brakk!

Naruto mengaduh kesakitan akibat pukulan sayang dari Ino.

Ini hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan konyol dari pria di depannya itu.

"Sebenarnya siapa sih kau itu!" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sungguh aku sangat ingin membunuh mu sekarang." Ucap Ino dengan wajah kesal, "Sudah kuberikan banyak petunjuk dan kau masih saja tak mengenaliku. Apa tak bertemu lima belas tahun menjadikanmu manusia paling idiot di muka bumi ini."

"Aku tak mengingatmu dasar. Dan juga memang siapa yang mengingat kejadian yang sudah lama itu." Sanggah Naruto.

"Aku." Ucap Ino polos.

"Argh, aku menyerah! Aku pergi!" Ucap Naruto merasa frustasi. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih diam tak merespon.

 **~oOo~**

Ke esokan harinya Ino dan Naruto dipertemukan lagi di sebuah _coffe shop_ yang ada di Shibuya. Mereka tak sengaja bertemu saat jam istirahat makan siang.

Ino yang melihat Naruto duduk sendirian pun menghampirinya.

"Kau lagi. Apa maumu sih! Kau stalker ya!" Ucap Naruto.

"Enak saja! Aku bukan stalker dan juga aku tak sengaja melihatmu duduk disini dan aku pun mengampirimu." Kilah Ino.

"Nona! Dari pada kau kurang kerjaan seperti ini mending kau cari kerja sana!" Usir Naruto.

"Che. Dasar lelaki tak bertanggung jawab." Seru Ino yang lalu berlalu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Naruto memandang kosong punggung Ino yang semakin kecil dari pandangan matanya.

Hari pun semakin gelap dan terlihat awan mendung berkumpul menandakan akan terjadi hujan pada malam hari ini.

Naruto sedikit tergopoh berlari menuju halte bis yang biasa ia naikki, rintik hujan mulai turun dari singgasana langit.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di kursi panjang halte bis itu dengan pelan. Tanpa ia sadari disampingnya terdapat seorang wanita cantik bersurai pirang sedang duduk menatap dirinya sedari tadi.

Naruto membuka ponselnya tanpa menoleh ke sampingnya. Ia membuka situs jejaring sosial yang lagi trend dan ia membuat sebuah status di sosial media itu.

Wanita disamping Naruto terus melihat semua yang dilakukan Naruto pada ponselnya. Sudah berapa lama ia duduk di hakte itu menunggu kedatangan bus berikutnya dan tanpa menyadari kalau ia tidak sendirian.

"Buat status apa?" Ucap wanita itu.

Naruto terlonjak dari duduknya dan terjatuh dengan tidak elit ke depan. Dirinya basah terkena hujan yang melanda.

Mata pria itu melotot sempurna, "Kau hantu ya. Tiba-tiba muncul, tiba-tiba hilang."

"Cih, aku dari tadi disini kali, kau saja yang tak memperhatikan." Ucap wanita itu.

"Oke, nona! Entah kenapa aku sangat kesal melihatmu berada disekitarku akhir-akhir ini. Jadi jauh-jauh dari diriku dan jangan ganggu kehidupanku." Ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa kau kesal padaku. Aku kan Cuma mau kau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu." Wanita bernama Ino itu masih tetap dengan pendiriannya.

"Beberapa hari ini kau selalu muncul disekitarku, entah maumu apa, tapi.. itu membuatku sangat kesal padamu." Naruto mengucapkan lagi kata-kata andalannya.

"Kau mau ingin cepat tau siapa diriku kan." Ucap Ino tidak nyambung.

Naruto mengangguk.

Ino mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan mencurigakan dari Ino hanya bisa pasrah. Semakin dekat wajah keduanya hingga masing-masing dapat merasakan nafas dari keduanya.

CUP

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Naruto. Naruto melongo dibuatnya, ia tak percaya kalau wanita bernama Ino berani menciumnya, tepat dibibir lagi.

Ino segera menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto. Keadaan mereka masih tetap dekat karena mereka hanya menjauhkan bibirnya.

"Sudah ingat!" Ucap Ino.

Naruto menggeleng.

CUP

Kecupan mendarat sekali lagi di bibir Naruto. Kini kecupan itu sedikit lebih lama dari yang pertama. Naruto seakan dibius oleh pesona dari wanita bernama Ino ini.

CUP

Lagi-lagi pria tampan itu mendapat kecupan hangat dari Ino. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Ino hingga ia berani mengecup Naruto berulang kali. Naruto yang sudah terjatuh ke dalam pesona Ino hanya bisa diam dan menerima service dari wanita cantik nan agresif ini.

Sore itu Naruto mendapat puluhan kecupan dari Ino dan akhirnya membuatnya ingat siapa jati diri sesungguhnya dari wanita bernama Yamanaka Ino itu.

 **FIN**


End file.
